ENTRE AQUELLAS PAREDES
by Gianny 17
Summary: ADRENALINA PURA


**Entre Aquellas Paredes**

 **Gianny 17**

 **One Shot**

No sé cómo diablos sucedió lo de aquella noche, la intención inicial era una simple visita para conocer el estado en el que se encontraba Candy, verificar con mis propios ojos que la unión que meses antes había accedido a que se lleve a cabo estaba yendo de viento en popa. Pero nunca en mi sano juicio me hubiera imaginado que entre aquellas paredes del hogar de los Grandchester se iba a dar lo que hoy me quita el sueño.

Archi y George me habían insistido en que fuera a verla y verificara que "Terry" la estaba tratando como lo había prometido el día que vino a pedir mi permiso para llevársela de América hacia el viejo continente y poder empezar una nueva vida juntos, alejados de todo aquello que antes los había lastimado.

¡Bueno y que iba a hacer!...

Terry aún era mi amigo y Candy, bueno Candy era aún era mi hija adoptiva. A ambos los apreciaba de manera diferente y genuina, tenía que ver lo que les hiciera feliz y estar juntos les hacía feliz.

Habían superado tantos obstáculos a lo largo de su vida que yo no podía ser uno más, ambos habían cumplido y habían logrado salir adelante, tanto que a pesar de no estar comprometidos formalmente se habían arriesgado a vivir juntos lejos de todo aquello que les recordara su pasado.

Y yo, Albert Andrews era parte de ese pasado…

Aun guardo el delicado recuerdo de aquella noche, recuerdo que impide que la tranquilidad llene mi cuerpo y al contrario la angustia junto con el tormento de no tenerla cerca me enfaden.

El rubio mechón de cabello de ella que noche a noche se encierra en mi mano símbolo de desahogo carnal y pasional entre un hombre y una mujer, cada día se vuelve el impulso para regresar a Francia y pedirle…¡NO! Exigirle, le de la paz a este cuerpo que por causa suya hoy la reclama.

Vivos en mi memoria se mantienen los recuerdos de aquella vez, verla sentada en aquella mesa tan hermosa, tan divina, tan femenina y sensual…sonrió al recordar como mis sobrinos la describían de manera excitada en varias ocasiones y yo relacionaba su emoción con los calores juveniles que sentían por la edad, sin imaginar que era yo el que ahora los sentía por ella.

La suave caricia de su mano sobre la mía fue la que inicio aquel extraño juego que empezamos ella y yo, las miradas traviesas que nos dábamos cuando nadie nos observaba o cuando Terry aprovechaba en dejarnos solos, sin duda no me esperaba nada de eso. Ella por su parte me impresiono al poder mantener una postura para nada extraña, podía conversar sobre el clima francés y la subida de los precios del mercado como si nada, yo por mi parte me desconcertaba al sentir el suave roce de su pie sobre mi pierna o su mirada endemoniadamente sensual sobre mi ser.

Después de pasar un largo y tormentoso momento con ellos me dirigí hacia la habitación que por cariño se me asignó, pero de nada sirvió haber huido de la presencia de aquellos que felices me habían recibido en su hogar, ya que en menos de una hora la puerta de mi habitación se abría y por ella se colaba la fina figura de la mujer que convirtió mi estadía en un infierno.

-¿Qué haces?.- Le pregunte intentando controlar el deseo que empezaba a aparecer en mi cuerpo.

-Que crees.- Dijo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta y nuevamente sumía la habitación en la oscuridad.

-Esto no está bien.- Hable con firmeza esperando que aquello la hiciera entrar en razón y se diese la vuelta para marcharse y nunca más volver.

-Nadie lo va a saber.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su delicado rostro.

-¡Para!.- Levante la voz lo suficiente para que ella me escuchara y dejara de avanzar a mí.

-Me deseas Albert.- Hablo mientras movía su mano hacia uno de sus senos para acariciarlo.- Tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

-He dicho que pares.- Volví a insistir sin mucha convicción ya que la tenía pegada a mi cuerpo y podía notar la dureza de sus pechos excitados.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?.

-Desde que te vi con Terry entrando por esa puerta, los deseos han despertado emociones que no pensaba sentir por alguien más…y lo he visto Albert…tu sientes lo mismo por mi.- Se abrazó con firmeza a mi cuerpo haciendo que la dureza ya existente se extendiera a otras partes.

-No, por favor….vete…si Terry se entera.- hable apenas en un hilo.

-Él nunca lo sabrá…nunca le diré nada.- Sentí como cogía una de mis manos y la llevaba a su pecho cubierto por la delicada tela del camisón de seda. Respire con dificultad y sin duda alguna estaba muy excitado y deseaba a aquella mujer.

-Nos pueden escuchar.- Mis manos dejaron de lado el miedo y empezaron a acariciar de manera suave y delicada la curvatura de sus pechos y trasero, mientras la pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

-la gente ahí abajo está ocupada en otros asuntos, recuerda, Terry ahora es hombre de familia.- Dijo con una traviesa sonrisa mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Sin emitir algún reclamo más, devoré sus labios con deseo frenético mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y se metían entre mis pantalones, quería ver que era capaz de hacer con aquello y como me daría el placer que ya deseaba sentir.

La vi alejarse unos cuantos pasos de mi lado y sin prisa quitarse el fino camisón para quedar desnuda frente a mí, cogiéndola de la cintura la pegue a mí cuerpo para que sintiera lo que estaba produciendo en mi con solo mirarla.

-Te deseo.- la bese desesperadamente intentando guardar aquel aroma a narcisos que su piel desprendía.

La levante y con premura la lleve a la cama deje que me observara mientras me quitaba la ropa y le mostraba el estado en el que me encontraba, la vi lamerse los labios y aquello me puso más duro aun…si Archi supiera….

Con prisa me recosté sobre ella y la bese con deseo

-Te quiero dentro de mí.- La escuche gemir mientras sus caderas rozaban mi cuerpo.

Al ver su angustiosa necesidad decidí que era hora de devolverle el tormento de la cena, acaricie aquella zona que tanto pedía ser llenada y me dedique a jugar con ella logrando que la rubia caprichosa jadeara de placer ante mis toques traviesos, se retorcía y movía sus caderas pegándolas a mis dedos.

-Shhh que te pueden oír.- Le susurre al oído intentando callar los ruidos que salían de su boca.- No queremos eso verdad.- Ella negó energéticamente mientras se sujetaba a mí con fuerza.

-Por favor.- La oír decir apenas, supe que pedía.

Retire mi mano de aquella caliente zona y de un solo movimiento la llene logrando que cada parte de mi cuerpo gritara de la emoción, era sin duda la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Los movimientos de su cadera y el balanceo natural de su cuerpo hicieron que la calentura de la habitación aumentara, la humedad de su centro despertó en mi aquel animal que nunca pensé conocer.

Los deseos de gritar y dar a conocer al mundo lo que hacíamos se hicieron presentes pero debíamos guardarlo nadie sabría lo que pasaría entre aquellas paredes, el hierro caliente la lleno obligándola a morder mi hombro mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cuello. Como nunca me moví con deseo, con desenfreno…éramos uno, éramos familia, éramos amantes.

Me sentí a pesar de no ser escandalosamente ruidosos, entre mis jadeos, gemidos, ronroneos, todas las exclamaciones que acostumbraba a decir en mis orgasmos…me sentía feliz. Y ambos terminamos al unísono.

Nos besábamos con pasión y sin dejar de hacerlo juntamos nuestros torsos nuevamente, la sentí rodearme la cintura con sus piernas y mi lengua iba dibujando un camino por su cuello bajando hacia sus hombros, su larga melena estaba esparcida en la cama y desee tenerla así varias noches.

Sin duda alguna aquella noche yo te amé, te amé como nunca había amado a alguien, te amé a pesar de que mi conciencia no me permitiera hablarle de manera sincera nunca más a Terry.

Antes de la medianoche te pusiste de pie y colocándote el camisón saliste de mi habitación, no dije nada por temor a esperar algo más, estaba satisfecho y me sentía realmente tranquilo, estaba decidido a no volver nunca más a ese lugar.

Pero mírame ahora, en mi cama con el mechón que dejaste sobre mi almohada antes de que me fuera y la fotografía que logre conseguir de mis sobrinos de ti. Sin poder dejar de pensar un solo día en las suaves caricias recibidas, los gemidos delicados de tu voz y la tierna carne que probó mi cuerpo aquella noche.

La dureza con que mi cuerpo te recuerda se vuelve insoportable, el dolor de las mañanas al soñar con lo vivido y la rabia de no poder tenerte como quisiera me mata.

Te he visto en los diarios, en el teatro junto a Terry, te he visto en los almuerzos que sueles organizar y lo peor de todo, te he escrito un sinfín de cartas que nunca pude mandar…

Tal vez la única salida para todo este tormento sea volver a Francia, a aquella casa donde todo empezó y neciamente no darle un fin…deseo ser tu hombre, deseo ser tu amante y sobre todo deseo que solo seas mía.

Que tu nombre pertenezca en mis labios, que se grabe a fuego en mi corazón y que a pesar de los miedos me aceptes como el único en tu cama.

-Eleonor.


End file.
